


Mylène's Observation after Class Election

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Class Issues, Confused Alya Césaire, Episode: s01 Horrificator, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Miraculous Side Effects, POV Alternating, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When Mylène voted for Marinette and Alya for class representative and deputy respectively, she pretty much expected this outcome..... Wait. Is Marinette acting different or is that just her imagination?
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Mylène Haprèle
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Mylène's Observation after Class Election

**Author's Note:**

> For me, Mylène would be a very busy advocate.
> 
> She's busy enough to not notice every nit and gritty rumor around school, but perceptive enough to know something has changed for the better.

Mylène knew voting Marinette as Class Representative is a great idea.

Marinette is a very organized and trust-worthy girl who has a knack of making complex and creative ways to solving an issue. For the past few months, Marinette has fulfilled a number of requests.

Marinette persuaded the librarian and staff to permit students to listen to utilize their gadgets in the library with _certain limitations of course_. She also managed to raise her concern to the student council about reformatting the room request forms for easier access and faster approval. Let's also not forget the increase of events for their class - Louvre museum, Nice Observatory and Saint-Chapelle _so far_. Recently, she saw Max talking to Marinette about the **Startrain** right after she talked to Marinette about wanting to visit London.

The most life-changing moments Marinette caused are something most of her classmates take for granted. For example, students from other sections are greeting them more. They're also inviting them to join clubs and create a collaboration with their section. When Chloé was boss, none of the class Representatives wanted to go near the blonde. Chloé was too sassy and arrogant. Marinette was way different, more attentive to ideas. _Maybe a little too much._

Another matter taken for granted is their teacher's teaching methods. It's a mystery why half of the class got targeted by Papillon, but Marinette and Ms. Bustier talked with each other to allot some time to keep their emotions in check. **_That's what Marinette wanted but Ms. Bustier thought optimism is the answer._** Heck. Recently, Ms. Mendeleiev was willing to move a quiz the next day after Marinette pleaded to give the class more time. _The akuma rampage from yesterday and this morning did not give them any time to study._ With the additional time to study, most of them managed to pass the quiz. Chloé can call Marinette a teacher's pet all she wants, but Mylène firmly believes Marinette is more of the class' cat more than anything.

_Speaking about cats..._

"Marinette. What are you doing?" Mylène asked as she suited up for her role. After Marinette and Alix asked permission to use the school until 6 PM, she and their classmates went back to their homeroom to start with the project.

> Nino is the director. Alya is the scriptwriter. Alix is the producer. _She's really good at that._ Nathaniel, Marinette and Juleka are the productive soloists in the art, costume, hair & make-up department respectively. Max and Kim are handling the lighting and other camera angle for the project. Mylène and Adrien are the main actors and actresses with Ivan as the monster. Rose is handling the refreshments while Chloé and Sabrina? They insisted to not wanting to be a part of it. **Not sure why they're here now that she thought about it.**

"Nothing..." Marinette moved a ball of pink yarn on the table back and forth. The bluenette is sitting far back, away from the entrance and at the last row. Marinette isn't even touching her phone, just content on playing a ball of yarn. She isn't disturbing anyone and it was Alix, Chloé and Kim who filled the classroom with noise. Chloé criticizing Alya's work which Sabrina is trying to explain to her. Kim creating random dares and Alix telling Kim to stop being an idiot with the help of Nathaniel and Ivan.

"Well... I don't think so." Mylène sat down, glancing at the classroom for the two directors to come. She isn't sure what happened, but Juleka insists to start placing make-up on Adrien. Chloé is also glaring at Marinette from time to time. 'I wonder why.'

...

"What's the story about?" Marinette kept rolling the yarn, moving it with her finger and watching a stray string grow longer on the desk. If there's one thing Mylène knows about Marinette, it's the fact she reads her messages late. It wouldn't surprise her if Marinette accepted their commissions without hearing the reason behind it. "I was merely notified by Alya to head back to school with the costumes... Then Alix dragged me to the principal's office for us to use the school."

"The story is about this scary monster **Horrificator**." Mylène explained and Marinette finally looked up from her yarn. "The main characters are Agent Smith and Officer Jones who team up to track the creature down to end the grizzly crimes."

"..." Marinette blinked, surprised and now interested. _Did Alya really not give Marinette the script?_ Marinette gave a wary smile, "So the horror genre huh?"

"I know. I've read the script, but I never thought you'd make the monster look that... _scary_." Mylène laughed uneasily, glancing back at Ivan wearing the costume Marinette made. She leaned close to Marinette and the bluenette doesn't flinch at the contact. "But it's for the Parisian Student Short Film Festival a-and (Mylène looked away from her boyfriend.) horror is all the rage nowadays."

"Hmm..." Marinette hummed, reaching forward to pat her head. "Remember that Ivan is under that mask and you'll do just fine."

"But why did you make the costume so scary?" Mylène complained which caused Marinette to laugh.

"Sorry but Alya was very specific on the costume description." Marinette looked back at her pink yarn ball. "She wanted the horror to rise up the notch."

"Why couldn't it be purely action?" Mylène pondered, looking back at her script. "You and Kim would make good stunt doubles."

"Don't forget Rose. She moves really fast. I was thinking Sabrina too, but her dad loves her too much. Sabrina is not as fast as Rose." Marinette rested her face down, placing her cheek on top of the pink yarn. "But Alya made the script and Nino must have collaborated with her. We can't change the past. We can only move forward."

"True..." Mylène relented, but she can't seem to look at Ivan with that scary mask on. 'Just imagine if he wears the whole thing?!'

"Mylène?" Marinette called out, sitting back up and booping her friend's forehead with her pink yarn ball. "Your hands are shaking."

"I'm worried." Mylène confessed, looking at the befuddled co-producer. "What if I can't overcome my fear and I'm the actress? I'm the main actor of the play."

"Ok. What calms you down?" Marinette advised. "Smelly wolf right? How about you use that when you're scared?"

"Isn't it childish?" Mylène pursed her lips. "What if people make fun of me?"

"They won't. I promise." Marinette gives a peck on her forehead, moving back on her seat. "Everyone will understand... Okay. Maybe Chloé will be a brat, but the rest of us are understanding."

"Thank you, Marinette." Mylène meant it. Marinette may be capable of incredible feats, but this is the same bluenette who hides behind them whenever they watch horror and thriller movies. _Yes. Even the really terrible ones._ Mylène is scared of scary things, but if it's thriller with real people in it? No. Not scary at all. "You're the best."

"Of course I am. I'm really knit-picky when it comes to detail." Marinette grinned and Mylène playfully shoves her to the side. "No. Wait. I yarn for your approval-Ack."

"Pfft. Stop~!" Mylène laughed and she might have caused Marinette to fall off. _Well. Marinette is still spewing out bad puns so she's fine._ Maybe they're causing a scene because she can feel eyes staring at them? No. She didn't mind. She's trying to get over her fear of Marinette's scary costume. It's not against the rules if it's a one-time thing.

"We've arrived!" Alya declared, opening the door. Mylène stood up while Marinette got up from the floor to sit up. "Everyone get into position-! (Alya noticed Marinette at the back.) Girl? Come over here. You're the co-producer. You and Alix need to overseer the project. Don't stick your tongue at me. Come on!"

"Uh. Excuse me, Al? But I'm the director so I should be ordering people." Nino reminded and Alya rolled her eyes.

"Of course! I'm just prepping the staff." Alya smiled back at her friend-and-soon-to-be-boyfriend-if-Marinette-gives-her-blessing-to-the-DJ.

"I guess we both have to go, huh?" Mylène giggled at her friend's _enthusiastic groan_. Marinette was dozing off during History and Science class today. That's definitely because the fashion designer had to finish the costumes commissioned to her three days prior.

"I guess so.." Marinette glanced at their classmates, quickly looking away from Adrien. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Did you and Adrien get into a fight?" Mylène whispered. "You could excuse yourself? I'm sure no one will mind."

"Can't. As long as Chloé is here, Nino and Alya might lose their power over the class when I'm gone." Marinette sighed, standing up. "Come on. Let's head to the stage. Memorized the lines?"

"Of course." Mylène looked away from Marinette and back to Adrien. **After talking to Ivan, they have yet to see any flaw in Adrien Agreste in general.**

'...' The actress glanced back at Marinette. Her friend finally kept the pink yarn, only to have a pen to twirl with her fingers.

'Or what if Marinette did something to Adrien?' She thought to herself. Mylène was so focused on getting into character with the script in the drama club, working with her colleague's incoming environmental project and the latest project prepared by Alya and Nino to realize something was going on between the two. She'll need to ask Ivan later.

...

* * *

...

Marinette needs sleep, coffee and a ton of patience as she read this so-called horror script. She recently got a copy from Nino and she's sticking close to Alya while reading the-? Kissing scene right off the bat. Okay then? That feels out of Alya's usual writing. Her friend loves writing suspense and mystery narratives. It's why the Ladyblog is so interesting to read when she has free time. *cough!* Not because she's Lady Noire and needs validation *cough!* When she heard the familiar crying noise of Mylène, she quickly looked away from her clipboard to see her classmate running. She was about to run after the girl, but turned to stare at Ivan.

"Can anyone fetch Mylène?" Marinette asked, eyes now staring at the main suspect of the crime before looking back at Ivan.

"I'll be back." Ivan ran off, rushing down to his girlfriend. Marinette was then ready to literally smack the sense out of the bourgeois until Alya held her back.

"Hold it. I want to see how director here is going to work things out." Alya mumbled under her breath and Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Need me to take care of him?" Marinette teased and Alya bumped her elbow. "The offer's still on the table."

"Not yet, but thanks." Alya held the script. "So how was it?"

"Aside from the kissing parts, I find it pretty engaging." Marinette smiled- 'Why is Alya furrowing her eyebrows?'

"Kissings? I only gave one kissing scene and that's at the ending." Alya professed, grabbing Marinette's clipboard to read the words.

...

"Chloé. You can't be the actress if you didn't even read the script." Alix explained, waving her clapperboard.

"Of course I have! The first scene anyway. I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones!" Chloé talked so haughtily and yet all Marinette sees is the fiery passion and anger in Alya's eyes.

"Hold up!" Alya slapped the clipboard on the table, glaring daggers at Nino. Nino actually flinched when the brunette glared at him. "I did not write this!"

"Uh... I wrote it. It was just a little tweak." Nino smiled and Marinette hugged Alya to prevent her friend from snapping the DJ. "You know, to move the story forward?"

"It makes no sense story wise anyway. The main character's emotional journey will be totally whacked with this first scene!" Alya roared and Marinette rests her head on her shoulder, burying her head and lightly (very quietly) purring her to calm down. "You have no idea how close Sniffles is to Agent Smith! No sane person would kiss a guy after their baby gets munched- Marinette. I love you girl but I'm trying to be angry at someone."

"..." Marinette refuses to budge and Alya sighed, eventually hugging Marinette back.

"Ok. We'll just additional scenes to make the first scene with more sense." Alya gave in and Marinette looked up to see Rose and Kim giving her a thumbs-up. _Everyone is just tired and wants to head back home._ Alya pulled Marinette back to face her. "Mari? Can you go visit Mylène next? Ivan said she's crying in the bathroom and you're friends with everyone. She might come out if you ask."

"No problem." Marinette smiled. "But don't argue okay? I don't want you to get akumatize twice."

"I won't. I promise." Alya snickered and Marinette went off to bring back Mylène.

"♪" Walking down the stairs, Marinette hummed as she scanned the empty courtyard. 'If I can't inflict any trauma on Chloé then Alya isn't allowed to snap at Nino.' ****

**Author's Note:**

> Mylène's method: learn the rules and find a loop just to get an advantage. If you get madness to work for you the better.


End file.
